Finchel SexPalooza
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Random fillings of random Finchel smut prompts. -My contribution for more 'sex for Finchel'-  We need more of it!
1. Rachel Wants To The Top

**Dirty Finchel idea: Rachel being on top for the first time and loving the crap out of it. **

"Finn...Finn...FINN..." Rachel mumbles underneath him, pushing at his chest lightly. Slowly his upper body rises and he looks at her questioningly.

"What?" He replies confused with a slight husky voice, raising an eyebrow while stopping his movements.

"I...I...want to try something." Suddenly Rachel's voice grows quietly, a puff of hot air leaving her mouth and hitting Finn in the face.

"Now? I'm kinda...you know." He motions down with his his eyes. Rachel's face flushed even more and she bit her lower lip, pushing even more at Finn until he's rolling over. She feels him slip out of her body, a groan on disapproval leaving him.

"Rachel I love you...but I was...so close." Finn grumbles and looks at her.

"Well I wasn't..." She instantly says, causing Finn's confidence to drop and almost vanish entirely.

"Thanks for telling me I suck." He says and turns to move, but Rachel stops him and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist.

"You don't suck baby, but I wanna try this. I love you inside of me, I just wanna know how it feels like this." Rachel bites her lower lip and reaches between them, grabbing a hold of his condom-clad erection, pumping it a few times and sliding down. A loud moan escapes her as she slides down as far as she could, squealing at the sudden fullness.

"This...is so good." She rasps out and leans on his chest, clutching his shoulders as she starts to move slowly. Finn looks up to her and grins when her entire face changes to pure bliss, her eyes fluttering and her lips parting slightly. His eyes slowly wander down as Rachel decides to pick up the pace, moving faster and harder on top of him. His hands land on her hips, helping her move. His eyes glued to her bouncing boobs, Finn has a hard time holding back. _This is beyond fucking awesome._

"Oh God...Oh my God Finn...OH..." She squeaks when he lifts her up completely and let's her crash down again, repeating the movement several times, until Rachel shifts back and puts her hand on his thighs, moving faster and harder, her lower body clutching around his erection.

"Fuck...FUCK..." She screams out as Finn let a hand wander between them, rubbing her clit quickly. Her entire body starts to shake and she cries out as her orgasm washes through her. Finn smirks and rubs her even more, his face forming into an 'o' shape as he cums as well, feeling her feels clutching him harder ever before.

"Rachel...baby..." He rasps out and bows his body off the bed. Rachel feels him cum and she smiles, licking her lips as she slips off him, taking off the condom carefully and grabbing a new one.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks and she grins triumphantly at him.

"I wanna do that again...that was sooooooo good." She grins and leans down, taking his cock between her lips, sucking it in. He groans as he feels himself grow hard again. He fucking loves his girlfriend.


	2. Drunk Rachel, Tipsy Finn, Public

**Finchel should get really drunk at a party and then have crazy, frantic sex somewhere kinda public. **

"Finny..." Rachel slurs as she wraps her arms around her boyfriend, grinning brightly as he looks down at her.

"Hey Rach. How you doing?" He replies and wraps his arms around her waist to steady her. She giggles like a madman and squeals, pressing her lips to his mouth.

"Gooooooooood. I had so many of the sparkling drinks that Santana kept giving me. They were so gooood." She mumbles against his lips and darts out his tongue to part his lips. Finn responds immediately, kissing her back, tasting the alcohol on her tongue. Slowly she pulls back, her es sparkling as she leans her forehead against his.

"They made me horny." She grins and even snorts as she starts to laugh while Finn pushes her away a little to get a better look at his girlfriend.

"Just how many of these drinks did you have?" He whispers and looks at her, taking a sharp intake of breath when he feels her hand on the front of his jeans, squeezing his cock lightly. They are standing in the middle of one of Rachel's house parties. Not a good time for her to make a move.

"A few...I am not drunk Finny...I just wanna have sex..." She giggles and slides down on her knees, rubbing his thighs. Finn's eyes grew wide and he quickly leans down to pick up Rachel, carrying her outside on the front porch, which seems to be empty.

"Rachel you need to stop." He says with a calm voice, trying not to moan as she squeezes his already half hard cock. "Please."

"You want me..." She slurs and pushes him backwards, until his back hits the railing of the porch. He gulps loudly and leans against it, while Rachel unzips his jeans and sneaks her hand inside, grabbing him and pulling him out.

"Puhhhleaseee..." She purrs and rubs him quickly, causing him to harden completely. As Finn tries to fight his body reactions to Rachel, he looks around. No one was around. What was the harm?

"Okay...but...we must make it quick." He mumbles and grabs Rachel, spinning them around so she was pressed against the hand railing. She grins brightly and slides her hands down enough to unbutton his jeans and push them down enough to have his erection stand up, licking her lips.

"You're so big Finny boy..." She giggles and slides a hand into his back pocket, pulling out a condom. Finn rolls his yes and chooses to ignore her, his hands moving beneath her skirt to find her panties sopping wet.

"Holy crap Rachel..." He mumbles and pushes them aside to run a finger over her wet slit. A moan escapes her loud enough for the neighbors to ear, so he quickly leans in and presses his lips to hers. She clutches the condom tightly and parts her legs as his finger slides into her.

"Finn please..." She whines again his lips and pulls away. He looks into her eyes and for a moment he forgets everything else around him. He grabs her hand and takes the condom from her, rolling it on himself while Rachel bends over to slide down her panties.

"Take me...Take me Finn..." She slurs slightly and puts her hands on his shoulders. He leans in to kiss her, his hands moving down to clutch her thighs, lifting her up enough to let her wrap her legs around his waist. With one quick thrust he was in her, moving frantically in and out of her. Her moans and screams ware muffled by his lips and soon he felt Rachel tighten her legs, a quiver running through her body as she cums around him. He let himself go as well, holding her tightly to him while emptying into the condom.

"When you two are done, can you at least make sure you fucking dispose the condom properly?" Santana says as she picks up the condom wrapper, shaking her head as she walks back inside.

"OH...MY..." Rachel screams. "FINN HUDSON WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THIS?"


	3. New Adventures In The Berry Household

**Rachel's dads walking in on Finchel during couch sex! **

"Are you sure they won't be home anytime soon?" Finn mumbles against Rachel's lips, his hands cupping her ass and pressing her lower body more against himself, letting out a slight groan.

"I am sure...they said they would go out to a business dinner straight after work." She whispers huskily and slides her mouth over his jaw and down to his neck, quickly fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Ever since she lost her virginity, Finn has been in what's considered a teenage sex heaven. After having it done a couple of times Rachel discovered just how good it is and as it seems she was obsessed with perfecting it. Like she does with everything else. But this time Finn doesn't mind it one bit.

"Okay...I don't have to be home until later either." He replies and let's his hand slide up a little to move his fingers underneath the silky material of her purple panties, grasping her butt and kneading it. He loves her ass so much, it was round and fit perfectly in his hands. Actually everything is awesome about Rachel Berry's body and Finn is glad it is all his.

"I want you so much." Rachel murmurs and rips his shirt away, leaning over to bite the skin on his neck, sucking as hard as she can while grinding her body into his. They both moan in unison and quickly Rachel leans back to pull her shirt over her head, unclasping her bra and throwing it away. She stares at the purple mark she just left on his neck and groans, letting out a loud moan when she feels him suck at her breast. His tongue is swirling around her nipple and her hands lose themselves in his hair, pressing his face more against her upper body. He knows she loves it when he pays special attention to her chest and he loved sucking at her boobs. They aren't the biggest, but the perfect size for Finn.

"Baby please..." She rasps out as he switches breast, grinding more frantically against his hands and lap, feeling the bulge in his jeans grow. Soon she is sliding back enough to move her hands between them, her mouth pressing against his in a frantic kiss. Quickly she undoes his button and pulls down the zipper, moving herself enough so he is able to raise his hips, pushing down his jeans.

"Condom..." He demands as he settles on the couch again. She moves her hands into her skirt pocket and pulls it out, grinning wickedly. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Maybe,..." She says playfully and rips the condom open, his hand sneaking beneath her skirt, ripping her panties away. In shock her eyes grow and she gasps.

"That was MY FAVORITE PAIR..." She yells, but before she is able to do anything two of his finger are sliding int her body, the ability to speak or think vanishing.

"Don't worry baby I'll buy you new ones." He smirks and starts to move his fingers rather quickly, his thumb brushing her clit, his tongue sliding against hers in a passionate kiss. Rachel starts to thrust against his fingers, moaning loudly into his mouth and gripping his shoulders as she cums, throwing her head back and letting out a long moan. It's taking Finn everything not to blow his load right than in there.

"Shit." He mumbles and quickly removes his fingers, applying the condom and wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist. She is panting and groaning, rubbing her sensitive core against his hard rock erection.

"I need you." She moans and settles into his lap, sliding down on him. They both sigh and she slowly starts to move, letting out a slight scream. The very same moment the front door flew open. Rachel now screamed in fright and her movements stop completely. Finn, surprised by her reaction, tries to calm her, almost dying the moment he hears two high-pitched male voices.

"OH MY GOD." Hiram and Leroy yell in unison. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Rachel is quickly scrambling off Finn, grabbing her shirt and putting it on, while Finn is pulling up his jeans, tripping several times. He is sure they'd kill him right than in there.

"Dad...Daddy...I can explain..:" She says as she gets up slowly, not daring to look at them.

"Leroy...quick...call the hospital...I might have a heart attack AND GET A GUN FOR THE HUDSON BOY." Hiram roars and pants, holding his left arm, letting himself fall on the last step of the stairs. Rachel looks at him finally, but her eyes are quickly wandering to Finn.

"Sir...I..." Finn stutters after he was finally able to button his jeans and find his shirt.

"GET OUT...NOW." Hiram screams, throwing Finn's shoes at him. He caught them baffled and immediately starts to run for his life.

"Daddy...please..." Rachel says, her lower lip quivering.

"Go up to your room." Leroy says and sits down next to his husband. She nods silently and walks upstairs past them.

"Don't forget your bra." Her daddy says, holding up her purple bra. Rachel swallows hard and grabs it.

"I'm grounded forever, right?" She says as she keeps climbing the stairs.

"Yes." Both her fathers says in unison.


	4. NYE in NYC

**New Years sex! **

Rachel was sitting in her hotel room in New York City, her eyes staring at the giant ball that was placed on Time Square and which would soon start to drop during the last seconds before the new year would start. She sighed sadly, her hands clutching her cell phone in her hand, waiting for a call from her boyfriend. It turned out Rachel had to go to NYC with her dads because they both had business to attend. They practically forced her to go with them as a late birthday present. Usually she was excited about New Years Eve and going to NYC, but this year sucked. Her boyfriend was stuck in Lima, because he promised Burt to help him at the tire shop.

She really, really, really, really missed him and she wished she could share the spectacular view with him. Showing him that one day they'd live there and they'd see the ball drop live every year. As her thoughts kept drifting off into the future, her phone suddenly rang. Rachel giggled giddily and raised it to her ear, smiling brightly.

"Hi Baby." She heard a deep, dark voice on the other end of the phone call, causing her to smile brightly.

"Hey Finny. I miss you." She immediately said, not even bothering to keep her feelings hidden.

"I miss you too. I wish we could spend New Years Eve together." He responded. She smiled sadly and sighed, cuddling further into Finn's Letterman jacket he had lend her for the break.

"Me too...there are thirty minutes left." She sighs. "Never mind, 29 minutes."

"Cheer up baby. We can spend every future New Years Eve together." Finn pressed his cell phone to his ear as he walked into a building, clutching his bag in his other hand.

"I know...but it would have been so special. It would have been our first New Years Eve as a couple. You know?" Her voice grew sadder with each word and Finn's heart broke a little more.

"I'm so sorry...I'll make it up to you." He said and grinned. "Open the door."

The very same moment Rachel heard a knock on the door. She looked confused at the door and sighed, getting up and opening the door. No one was there. She sighed again. Why was he playing a joke on her?

"Finn if you are fooling me..." She said and finally looked down, noticing a cell phone laying on the ground. She bend down to pick it up, confused as hell as she read her name as an active call.

"You really didn't think I would move heaven and hell to be with you?" She suddenly heard when Finn finally stepped in front of Rachel, a big grind spread on his face. Rachel's jaw dropped, as well as the two cells in her hand, tackling Finn immediately. She pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, holding him tightly in her arms.

"How in the world...I mean...why...I...what about Burt?" She rambled as she let go of him, watching him picking up their phones as he walked into her hotel room.

"I wasn't much help at the shop. I was moping too much so Burt extended his Christmas gift for me and got me a flight to NYC." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"I still can't believe it." She mumbled and looked at him, squealing when his arms wrapped around her body and lifting her up. He pressed his lips hungrily to hers and she responded immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you so much...I missed you..." Finn said as he threw on her the bed, hovering above her and kissing her frantically, his hands roaming her entire body.

"Oh I missed you too...soo much.." Rachel replied huskily and kissed him, moaning as his hands slide underneath the shirt she was wearing with the Letterman jacket.

"Have I ever mentioned to you just how sexy you look wearing my clothes?" He grinned and leaned up to remove the jacket and her skirt, groaning in approval when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"No...and I don't mind hearing it." She winked, laughing a little as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, laying down on top of her to press their chests together, his lips moving to hers to kiss her softly.

"I love you so, so, so, so much. You have no idea." He whispered and kissed a trail down to her chest, his tongue flicking her puckered nipples. "It has always been my dream to make love to you on New Years Eve, starting my new year in the most perfect way."

"Me too Finn.." She moaned as she arched her back, moaning when he closed his mouth around her nipple to suck lightly, his hand caressing the other breast.

"My gorgeous girl." He whispered and kissed his way further down, lacing butterfly kisses on her belly while his hands were grabbing her leggins and panties, dragging them down her endless long legs. Soon he was spreading her legs, his lips sliding up her inner thighs until his nose his her center. Rachel was clutching the bedsheet in her hands, arching her hips and spreading her legs wider as his tongue made contact with her clit, sliding down into her body.

"Please Finn..." Her breath hitched as he used his thumb to press on her clit, moving his tongue around and out of her, sucking on her lips and closing them around her clit, his fingers now moving into her body.

"Oh myyy..." She moaned and bowed off the bed as she was cumming, groaning loudly and bucking her hips against his face. Finn smiled brightly and licked her, wiping his mouth and moving up to lay down next to her, his lips on hers in and instant. She was panting against his lips, trying to gather her thoughts when he pulled away to remove his clothing.

"That was...wow...how did you?" She said with a flushed face. Finn chuckled and pecked her lips.

"Internet." With that Finn rolled on top of her body, settling between her legs and kissing her softly. A few drops of sweat were glistening on her forehead. He used his thumb to wipe them away, smiling as she stared up at him.

"Make love to me." She whispered when they suddenly hear the crowd outside counting down.

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT..." They yelled and Finn grinned brightly, looking at Rachel.

"Seven...six...five...four..." Finn kept counting quietly, kissing her softly between each number.

"Three...two...one..." He whispered and slid into her body with one thrust, pressing his mouth against hers, kissing her before moving up to look into her eyes.

"Happy New Year..." He whispered and slowly made love to Rachel.


	5. Music Is The Key

**Finn and Rachel having sex in the middle of the choir room and someone catches them**

"Your solo today was fantastic Finn." Rachel says as she grabs her sheet music, putting it neatly into her folder which she immediately shoves into her backpack.

"Thanks. It wouldn't have been as good if you hadn't help me.." He grins and leans over to kiss the corner of her mouth, sitting down on the piano bench. Rachel takes a deep breath and her gaze follows him. His singing always made her frisky and, she had to admit, horny. Today is one of those days yet again.

"I'm really happy you hit the high B." She says as she moves over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. His head quirks up at the motion and he recognizes a familiar look in her face.

"Oh is that so?" He smirks and puts his hands on her hips. "Did you know no one really is at the school anymore?"

"Yes I do know that. You know, I usually stay late at school to practice." She grins wickedly and moves a hand up to his cheek, cupping it as she leans down to kiss him. Finn's insides start to turn in excitement and he deepens the kiss immediately. It was their last week at McKinley. So what is the harm against some fun in the choir room? They both have been accepted to college already, it's not like anyone is going to care.

"I love it when you sing." She whispers huskily and Finn grins brightly. He knows exactly where this is leading.

"You do? Well...how about you show me just how much you love it...and I might do it again for you." He winks at her and parts his legs as she grabs his Letterman jacket to throw on the floor. Slowly her body glides down on her knees and she smirks as she puts a hand on the tent in his jeans.

"And how do you think I can show you?" She purrs and squeezes him, moving her fingers of the zipper slowly to unzip his jeans. Finn feels a slight shiver run through his body and he moves closer to her, his lips inches away from hers.

"I think you know damn well how you can do it." He breathes against her lips and leans in to kiss her while her hand sneaks into his boxers, grabbing a hold of his erection and pumping it a few times in her hand. A slight moan escapes him and he unbuttons his jeans and moves them down to his ankles, leaning back against the piano. Rachel licks her lips as she sees his erection in front of her, touching it with both of her hands.

"I think there's something...you really like..." She says and leans in to flick her tongue over the tip of his cock, repeating the action several times until she feels Finn's hands in her hair, tugging at it lightly. It is her cue to go further, so she opens her mouth and let's him slide in, her tongue pressing against his tip, her lips closing around his head. Her hands are squeezing the base. He knew she was getting ready for more.

"Fuck baby...I love you." He rasps out as she opens her mouth, letting him slide down her throat, staying a few seconds and moving up again, sucking his tip like a lollipop. She runs her tongue over his veins, while her lips carefully nip at his cock. Finn is so close he feels his lower body tighten and as soon as Rachel moves a hand to fondle his balls, squeezing the base of his erection with the other, her tongue swirling around his tip, he cannot fight it anymore and he let's go. Rachel stays with him as she feels him spill into her mouth, swallowing whatever his body offers her.

"Fuck fuck fuck...baby fuck." He says over and over again, only to feel Rachel pull away and look at him.

"Language Finn." She says with a strict face, but the only thing Finn can do is laugh.

"I can't take you serious when you have my cum on your chin." he chuckles and moves his thumb to her face, catching some of his cum. Her mouth immediately closes around it, sucking the few drops off his finger.

"Hmm...well you're forgiven.." She whispers and crawls up on his lap. He grins and moves his hand underneath her skirt, shoving her undergarment down. She steps out if it immediately and moves to sit on his lap, her legs spread wide. Finn moves his hands down to flip her skirt up, moaning as he sees her glistening core.

"You're so wet..." He mumbles and slides his hands over her, his palm pressing against her clit. A loud moan erupts from her and she bucks her hips, clutching his shoulders.

"In me...NOW..." She demands and slaps his hand away, moving herself up enough so he is positioned underneath her. With one quick thrust she was down on him and without wasting any time she starts to thrust frantically. Finn helps her move on top of him, his mouth devouring her neck as suddenly a high pitched scream filled the choir room.

"OH MY BARBRA...MY EYES...MY EYESSSSSSSS...:" Kurt screams, covering his eyes and spinning around in a circle.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." Finn and Rachel both freeze mid thrust, looking at each other scared. That is by far the last thing they need right now.

"What are you doing here Kurt?" Finn roars, clutching Rachel tightly in his arms to cover himself a little more.

"Remember we had a lunch date set? I was wondering why you were taking so long." He pants as he starts to hyperventilate. "I can't believe this is...I can't believe...I'll never get this image out of my head. OH MY GOD. POOR BRAD. YOU FOREVER RUINED HIS PIANO."

"Geeze calm down Kurt...It's not like I haven't caught you and Blaine." Finn mutters as Rachel slides off him, standing up and turning to look at Kurt.

"Yes but there were no vaginas involved." He says as he shivers violently, moving out of the choir room.

"What's wrong with my vagina?" Rachel questions as she raises an eyebrow, looking at Finn.

"Nothing. It's perfect. It's Kurt tho. He doesn't like them. You should know gay dudes don't like them... your fathers are gay too." He laughs and gets up to redress himself.

"I really, really, really don't want to think about what my fathers like or not. Really Finn. That's gross." They both quickly try to make them look presentable again while suddenly Rachel's phone beeps.

"It's Blaine...he says lunch date is off. Kurt has seen enough of us for today. Or for the rest of his life." She laughs and looks at Finn, who smirks.

"Well how about we go back to your place and finish off what we started?"


	6. First Time and First Toy

**First Time Orgasm, Vibrating Cock Ring**

"Rachel, Rachel...Racheeeeeeeeellllll..." Finn says giddily as he walks after he in the hallways of McKinley, trying to catch up with her.

"Oh hello there handsome." She winks and smiles, stopping so he is able to lean down and kiss her lips.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" He says and links their arms, picking up their pace again and walking towards class.

"Not yet, but I assume you already made some for us?" She giggles and leans her head against his arm.

"Yes. Mom and Burt are not home and I got Kurt out of the house too. I want you to come over. I have a surprise." His cheeks turn slightly pink and he kisses her cheek as they both reach the choir room.

"Saturday at 1? I expect lunch." Rachel says and grins, pecking his lips and moving into the room. Finn looks after her and smirks. This is going to be a piece of cake.

xxxxxxx

12:58 pm: Finn Hudson is pacing nervously though the living room, tugging at his shirt nervously. Rachel is usually early it's not like her to be on the dot or late. He hopes she is able to ditch her fathers as bad as it sounds. He taps his foot against the floor and his heart almost jumps at sound of the door.

12:59 pm: Rachel Berry rings the doorbell at the Hudson/Hummel household, playing with the hem of her skirt. She was almost late, because her car wouldn't start, but after a few kicks and silent curses her car decided to cooperate. She smiles brightly as she spots Finn opening the door, grinning brightly as he takes her hand and leads her inside.

"Hi beautiful..." He grins and leans in to kiss her softly. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Rachel says as she fumbles with her cardigan, following him upstairs and into his room. Her jaw drops as soon as he opens his door. A few candles are lit and the room was still dark. Her eyes move over to Finn and she stares at him who nervously fiddles with his cellphone.

"I know it's a little forward...and stuff...but I haven't been alone with you in what seems ages-"

"3 days." She giggles and squeezes his hand.

"Exactly...and I know I haven't been..good...or you know...satisfying...but...I think I found a solution." He tries to drag her into the room, but Rachel stands still and pulls his hand to her.

"You've been perfect Finn. I read that it's completely for girls not to reach their peak so early on in their sexual engagements. It's still fun." She smiles. Finn nods nervously and finally leads her into the room, motioning her to sit down on the bed.

"Well I feel bad...so I...asked Puck...if he knows something...and I browsed through the internet..and..I...I found this as a solution..." He raises a pink ring, the upper side a little thicker than the rest with a long tiny piece attached to it. She quirks an eyebrow up and looks at him.

"What is this?" Her voice sounds shy and she blushes violently.

"It's...it's a vibrating ring. It's supposed to help me...you know...and you...just...I don't know maybe this is all a bad idea." He says and throws the ring behind him on the bed.

"I wanna try it Finn." Rachel says bluntly and climbs on top of him.

"Really?" He says unsure and sits there, looking at Rachel who is straddling his hips.

"Yes...Please...I'm up to everything. Aside from spanking or something." She giggles and pushes him on his back. He watches her as she moves her hand behind her back to unzip her dress, letting the top part fall and pool around her hips.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbles and grins, moving his hands up to cup her bra clad boobs, squeezing them and slipping his thumb underneath the bra to play with her puckered nipples.

"No you are..." She whispers huskily and leans down to press her lips against his, tugging impatiently at his shirt and moving up enough to expose his chest. She lets her hands glide over his chest and feels his muscles contract underneath her finger tips, a gush of wetness pooling between her legs.

Finn leans up a little and together they take off his shirt and afterwards he fumbles with her bra clasp, unclasping it soon and taking it off her body. His eyes land on her boobs and his cock hardens even more, causing Rachel to smile satisfied. She loves the reactions he has to her, it makes her feel more beautiful than any other girl she has ever laid eyes on. She rakes her nails against his chest and leans down to nip at his lower lip, her tongue pushing into his mouth and battling her tongue with his.

Both of their excitement about the new toy seemed to spur them on so soon both of them are laying naked on top of each other, Finn's fingers thrusting in and out of her body quickly, her wetness running down his entire hand. Usually he didn't last long enough and this is the only way to make her orgasm. He really hopes the ring is going to help them both this time.

"God Finn...please...I need more of you." He hears her rasps out as she arches her back He nods numbly and slowly pulls out his fingers, licking them clean while Rachel grabs the ring, slowly and carefully moving it over Finn's cock.

"Where does it have to be?" She asks and looks at him, pushing a little more. Finn draws in a sharp breath and looks at her.

"All the way down to the base." He says and let's out a moan as she pushes the ring all the way down.

"I wonder what this little thing sticking up is?" She says and moves a little, his cock rubbing against her clit.

"It's for you...and...ohhhhhh..." He loses his ability to speak when he feels Rachel slide on him. His hand reaches out for the remote, turning the ring on.

"Oh holy crap..." Rachel moans as she sinks down all the way, the little thing that is sticking up perfectly stimulating her clit.

"Now I know what it is for." She moans and puts her hands on his shoulders, starting to move. Finn on the other hand was at a loss for words and he nods dumbly. He feels like he is going to explode at any second. The vibrations mixed with Rachel clenching around him, makes him feel like he is in heaven. Suddenly he feels Rachel clench particularly hard around him and she starts to move even faster.

"Please help Finn...please...Oh my god...this is...oh god..." She moans and he immediately grabs her hips, helping her move and grind against him. He can feel every muscles clench around him, trying to hold him in. "Yes...Finn...Oh my god...I am so so so close."

"Me too baby..." He finally manages to speak and grips her hips tightly as she pushes her down even harder, screaming out along with Rachel as she cums, her muscles spazzing around him as her entire body shakes. He empties into her and grunts as she falls on the bed next to her, neither of them able to breath properly.

"Holy." Rachel starts, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Crap." Finn finishes for her and tries to control his breathing. He quickly turns off the ring and pulls it off, turning his head to look at Rachel.

"I can't feel my legs..." She moans and tries to calm. Finn chuckles and rolls on his side, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"So I assume it works?" He says and grins.

"Yes...and as soon as I can move again...we'll try that thing again." She mumbles sleepily and cuddles herself against his chest. "Who knew sex could be that awesome?"


	7. Sing For Me Baby

**finn wanting to try dogg style **

**mashed up with**

**Sex in the auditorium, after regionals. Rachel is sad but seeing Finn's performance turned her on **

"Finn!" Rachel smiles as he walks towards her in the auditorium, wrapping both of her arms around her boyfriend. "You guys were amazing."

"It was mind blowing." Finn raves and hugs her tightly, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "I just really missed you up there."

"I missed being up there. I am still a little sad, but...Regionals will be my turn, right?" She smiles sadly and Finn nods, leaning down to kiss her again, sitting down in one of the seats with Rachel neatly placed on his lap.

"You were outstanding. Your dancing and your singing during Man In The Mirror." Rachel gushes and plays with the tie around his neck, smiling brightly.

"I felt amazing. I love it so much. I will miss New Directions once High School is over." He sighs and looks up. "It makes me wonder if I shouldn't at least try to do something like that."

"You should Finn. You are so much better than you think. I mean you could start drumming or writing songs. Remember Pretending? That song was beautiful. You have so much more talent potential than you see." She leans in and kisses him softly, wrapping her warms around his neck to deepen it slightly.

"You really think I can?" He whispers as he pulls away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know you can. You're amazing." She mumbles back and presses her lips against his once again. He immediately responds and pulls her closer to him, smiling as she starts to shift in his lap.

"I love you Finn...and I wish you would see how amazing you are..." Her voice is low and she finally moves so she is straddling his lap, running her hands over his chest, tugging at his tie.

"I love you too." He says and plants a passionate kiss on her lips, rubbing his hands over her back several times before moving down and tugging at the hem of her dress. Rachel grins against his lips and pushes her tongue in his mouth, grinding her lower body against his.

"Have I mentioned when you perform, that it turns me on...so much." Her voice is husky and takes Finn everything not to throw her over his shoulders and run home, taking her in every possible way.

"No...But...if you let me...check." He groans as she takes his hand and slips it into her panties, a long moan escaping her throat. He stares at her as she bows her body back and rubs her lower body against him. He feels the wetness running down his fingers and a surge of pleasure starts in the very top of his toes, rushing up and straight to his groin, his cock hardening painfully.

"You're such a tease..." He rasps out and slips two fingers into her body, thrusting slowly and teasingly. Rachel's breath grows heavier, but as she shifts she cries out in pain.

"Ouch ouch ouch." She says as her leg gets jammed between the seat and Finn. "You're too tall Finn..."

"I have an idea...I wanted to try this for a while now." He grins and lifts her up, removing his hand from her. He helps her stand up and smirks, still sitting in his seat. Slowly he tugs at her panties, moving them down her legs, licking his lips as he pushes her dress up over her hips. His mouth waters instantly at the sight of wet Rachel in front of him and he cannot hold himself back, leaning in and swiping his tongue over her wet slit.

"Oh Finn..." She moans and puts her hands on his shoulders, moving one leg up on his knee to open herself up more. Finn grunts in response and starts to lick and and kiss her core, his fingers sliding back into her awaiting body.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel hears muffled against her private parts, but ignoring it since she is too turned on to care.

"Do you trust me?" Finn repeats and pulls away, his fingers still moving. Rachel nods frantically and thrusts her hips against his hand, desperate for more friction. In the mean time Finn uses his free hand to undo his pants, sliding down the zipper and smiling wickedly, placing a kiss on her clit and getting up as well. Rachel groans as she feels his mouth and fingers leave his body, looking at him in a daze as he switches places.

"What are you doing?" She asks as he spins her around, pressing his front into her back.

"Trying something...trust me baby..." He whispers huskily and bends her over, placing her hands on the backrest of the seat.

"Kneel down on the seat baby." He instructs her, grinning as she does so. She is tiny enough so the space in the seat is plenty for her.

"Finn I don't know if I really like this." She says unsure, but Finn turns her head enough to press his lips against hers in a kiss.

"If you don't like it just let me know and I will stop." With that he leans over again, reaching into his pocket to pull out a condom, making quick work on ripping it open and rolling it down on his erection.

"I'd never hurt you baby." He whispers into her ear and guide himself between her legs, rubbing the tip against her clit. Rachel moans and grips the backrest harder, her knuckles turning white. She lets out a slight scream as she feels him move a bit to position himself, thrusting into her body. The sensation is new and odd, but it feels amazing.

"Oh God..." She groans and moans as he starts to move, thrusting back against him. Finn smirks and looks down at her ass, his hands sliding under her dress over her front, grasping her boobs. They both moan and groan at the new found sensation, but Finn knows it isn't going to last long. He lets go of one breast and glides his hand down to her clit, touching it, rubbing it in circles.

"Harder Finn...please...please...I'm so close..." She moans and moves faster against him, crying out as her orgasm builds, almost collapsing as she feels him let go, the two of them cumming together.

"Holy crap." Finn rasps out as he collapses in the seat next to them, pulling Rachel with him. She is breathing hard and snuggles into his chest, burying her face in his neck.

"Did we really just do that?" She whispers and places tiny kisses on his cheek and neck, holding his tie tightly in her hands.

"Hmmmm yes and it was awesome..." He says and grins, watching her lift her head and puckering her lips.

"I love you." She mumbles and kisses him softly, clinging to his arm as her body is still shaking. "I love you more...how about we pack up and continue this at my place?"

"Only if you sing to me." She whispers and grins, getting up from his lap.


	8. Take The Backseat

**finchel prompt : Rachel and Finn are driving and they get stuck, so they have awesome hot sex .**

"You did what?" Finn roared as she stared at Rachel. Her face was pink and she tried to avoid his gaze.

"I saw him naked. I was supposed to pick him up from his dorm for rehearsal and I was early and there he was. Pitch naked." She mumbled and looked up. Finn's eyes were narrowed a little, jealousy surging through his body.

"Was he hot?" He whispered lowly and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Rachel looked up and swallowed hard, shaking her head.

"No." She replied in earnest and put her hands on his chest. "Not as hot as you."

"I hope so." He spat out and leaned down to claim her lips, kissing her roughly while picking her up.

"You're mine." He roared against her lips and walked until they hit the wall, pressing her into it while battling her tongue with his. She whimpered in her arms and tighten her legs around his waist, her panties getting drenched.

"I am all yours." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn ran his hands over her back to the hem of her skirt, pushing up enough to reach her underwear. He ripped it off her and Rachel moaned loudly.

"I swear to God if you see him naked again, I will kill him." His voice is very low and thick with desire and jealousy. A wave of passion rolls through her body and she purred against his lips, claiming his mouth.

"You may need to punish me." She deepened the kiss and moved her hands to his hips, pushing down his shorts enough to free his erection, stroking it in her hands. Finn bit her lower lip to prevent himself from moaning, using one hand to push hers away.

"I may as well do that." With that he shifted her upwards and lined himself up, crashing into her body. Rachel let out a slight scream and Finn immediately started to thrust hard and fast, his teeth sinking into her neck. Rachel closed her eyes and grabbed his hair, pulling roughly when he lifted her up and let her roughly drop down, causing both of them to whimper.

"Fuck,..." He rasped out and felt his stomach tighten. Rachel groaned and ground herself against him, needing more. Finn sensed her need and used his hand to rub her clit, making her come hard just in time with himself.

"Fuck fuck fuck." He chanted as she slammed a few more times into her. There was a knock on the door, followed by Brody's voice.

"Rachel, you okay?" He asked. Finn looked at the door and rubbed her clit faster, causing Rachel to cum a second time. He pulled out of her, his finger running over her slit. He stepped away from her and pulled up his shorts, walking into the bathroom. Rachel took a deep breath and smoothed out her hair, fanning herself with her hand. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glazed over. Her wobbly legs carried her over to the door and she opened it.

"I am fine...fineee...come in. I'll be ready in a sec." She whispered and left to stumble into the bathroom as well, squealing when Finn attacks her once more.


	9. Taking It Deep

**Finn and Rachel watching porn**

"What the hell is she doing?" Rachel tilted her head to the side. Finn chuckled at that and took another handful of popcorn.

"She is sucking his balls." He said and Rachel slapped his arm.

"Language." She scolded him, taking some popcorn.

"Seriously? Rachel. We're watching a porn movie." He rolled his eyes, only to get slapped again.

"We're watching this for educational purpose only. Okay?" Her voice is serious and Finn had a hard time not laughing.

"I don't think we need much help with that. I don't get why you suggested wanting to watch this in the first place?" His eyebrow raised and Rachel turned her head towards him.

"Mr 'I-tend-to-forget-to-delete-my-brower-history', you shouldn't ask too many questions." That caused Finn to blush.

"I just want to see the appeal to this." She turned her head back towards the TV and Finn wanted to be swallowed by the earth.

"You know...I...uh..you know...it was Puck." He said and this time Rachel laughed.

"You are such a bad liar. It's okay, I know I am not as sexy as those women." She bit her lip, which caused Finn's jaw to drop. He immediately grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him.

"Rachel. You're hotter than all of them. I swear. I mean you are sexy and gorgeous. I...I only watch that stuff...uh...to have you know...the sound. I actually imagine you." His entire face changed to the color red and Rachel looked at him surprised.

"Really?" She smiled shyly and Finn nodded his head, leaning in to kiss her lips. She kissed him back and pulled away, looking at the TV just in time to see the big, busty blonde choking.

"What the heck?" She asked and perked an eyebrow up.

"She's failing at deep-throating the guy." He explained. Rachel nodded thoughtfully while Finn shoved an entire hand of popcorn into his mouth.

"It's a good thing I have no gag reflex than." She grinned satisfied, causing Finn to choke and cough violently. She looked at him concerned and grabbed her water, handing it to him and he tried to gasp for air.

"You what?" He said with a high pitched voice and Rachel giggled.

"I don't have a gag-reflex. So, you know, I could do all that, without...gagging." Her cheeks pinked and she smiled and Finn stared at her.

"You're like, the best, fucking girlfriend EVER." He grinned and rolled on top of her, kissing her softly, causing Rachel to giggle.


	10. You're Mine And Only Mine

**Jealous!Finn sex after he finds out Rachel saw Brody naked!**

"You did what?" Finn roared as she stared at Rachel. Her face was pink and she tried to avoid his gaze.

"I saw him naked. I was supposed to pick him up from his dorm for rehearsal and I was early and there he was. Pitch naked." She mumbled and looked up. Finn's eyes were narrowed a little, jealousy surging through his body.

"Was he hot?" He whispered lowly and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Rachel looked up and swallowed hard, shaking her head.

"No." She replied in earnest and put her hands on his chest. "Not as hot as you."

"I hope so." He spat out and leaned down to claim her lips, kissing her roughly while picking her up.

"You're mine." He roared against her lips and walked until they hit the wall, pressing her into it while battling her tongue with his. She whimpered in her arms and tighten her legs around his waist, her panties getting drenched.

"I am all yours." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn ran his hands over her back to the hem of her skirt, pushing up enough to reach her underwear. He ripped it off her and Rachel moaned loudly.

"I swear to God if you see him naked again, I will kill him." His voice is very low and thick with desire and jealousy. A wave of passion rolls through her body and she purred against his lips, claiming his mouth.

"You may need to punish me." She deepened the kiss and moved her hands to his hips, pushing down his shorts enough to free his erection, stroking it in her hands. Finn bit her lower lip to prevent himself from moaning, using one hand to push hers away.

"I may as well do that." With that he shifted her upwards and lined himself up, crashing into her body. Rachel let out a slight scream and Finn immediately started to thrust hard and fast, his teeth sinking into her neck. Rachel closed her eyes and grabbed his hair, pulling roughly when he lifted her up and let her roughly drop down, causing both of them to whimper.

"Fuck,…." He rasped out and felt his stomach tighten. Rachel groaned and ground herself against him, needing more. Finn sensed her need and used his hand to rub her clit, making her come hard just in time with himself.

"Fuck fuck fuck." He chanted as she slammed a few more times into her. There was a knock on the door, followed by Brody's voice.

"Rachel, you okay?" He asked. Finn looked at the door and rubbed her clit faster, causing Rachel to cum a second time. He pulled out of her, his finger running over her slit. He stepped away from her and pulled up his shorts, walking into the bathroom. Rachel took a deep breath and smoothed out her hair, fanning herself with her hand. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glazed over. Her wobbly legs carried her over to the door and she opened it.

"I am fine…fineee…come in. I'll be ready in a sec." She whispered and left to stumble into the bathroom as well, squealing when Finn attacks her once more.


	11. Use Your Imagination

Finn masturbates after "Jesse's Girl" number (Rachel catches him and...)

He is hidden away in the janitors closet, his eyes close as he fights the urge to spill all over his hand. The image of Rachel's shadow lingering in his mind, the curve of her breasts and her ass burnt into his memory forever.

A groan escapes him and he palms his erection, sliding the zipper down and squeezing himself. He imagines how she would push the curtain away, only dressed in paties, her hair falling over her breasts to hide them from his view.

He slips his hands into his boxers, freeing himself as he closes his hand around himself. Slowly she would run her hands down her body, playing with the hem of her panties, her finger teasingly lifting them only to let them snap back.

He brushes his palm over his tip, groaning under his breath. He pictures her her hand slipping into her panties, while her free hand moves her hair, exposing her rock hard nipples. He licks his lips, squeezing himself.

"Fuck Rachel." He moans out. Suddenly the door opens and he falls off the chair he is sitting on. Rachel stands in the door, her jaw slack as she stares at him, but she reacts quickly, slips inside and closes the door.

"What the..." She whispers. Finn is embarressed, doesn't move, trying to hide his erection, pulling down his shirt. Rachel felt her own wetness pool between her legs. Finn thought of her when he. Oh God. Pride filled her body. She slowly moves over to him and grabs him by his arm, pulling him up. Her eyes fix on his and she smiles. Her hands drops to his crotch and her hand closes around him. A shiver runs down her spine and Finn's knees buckle, causing him to sit on the chair again. Rachel licks her lips and finally dares to look down, smiling.

"This is the first...time..." She whispers and starts to move her hand. Finn grunts and groans and she squeezes him hard, using her free hand to press her palm against his tip. After a few pumps her eyesmove up again, focusing on the sweat appearing on his forehead. She smiles proudly and twists her hand, moving up and down, sliding along the smooth skin.

"Rach...please." He moans out and throws his head back, his eyes rolling back into his head as well. She smiles and grows bold, leaning down to flick her tongue over his tip. He moans and bucks his lips, so Rachel gently sucks and licks the sensetive tip, causing Finn to grab the edge of the chair.

"Rachel. Please. I..." He grunts and she sits up, moving her hand faster and faster, leaning over to kiss him. Suddenly he groans and moans, a sticky, white substance covering her hand and arm. Finn's face is flushed and his eyes are tightly shut, so she stops moving and slowly pulls away.

"Was that okay?" She whispers and Finn nods his head, looking at her. Before he even realizes it he pulls her close and kisses her deeply, wrapping around body. She eagerly kisses him back and smile against his lips, her tongue brushing his.

"Amazing." He mumbles and keeps kissing her, his hands roaming her body.


	12. Coming Home To The Most Delicious Sight

**Combination vibrator with another sex toy request.**

It has been so long. Rachel sighs. She is laying on her bed, her legs spread wide, her fingers running up and down her slit. Her eyes close and this image pops up of her fiancee, sweat dripping down from his beautiful collar down to his navel, somewhere getting lost in the tiny trail of hair.

A moan escapes Rachel and she bucks her hips, imagening how he would scoop her up, throwing her on the bed with a loud thud. He'd over above her, his lips pressing against hers, his hand roaming her body.

Rachel parts her folds and plays with her clit, her free hand pinching her nipple. She sighs contently and loses herself in her fantasy, working herself up in a frenzy. What she fails to notice is Finn turning the key in the door, opening it and stepping inside. He hears her moan and his blood boils, so he drops his stuff and immediatly runs towards her bedroom, ready to punch whoever was fucking his future wife.

Instead of punching someone, he stopped dead in his tracks, his jeans feeling unbelievably tight when he sees Rachel. She's laying on her bed, her feet planted flatly on the mattress, her left hand pinching her nipple while her right was gripping a purple vibrator, repeatedly pushing it into her body, causing her hips to quiver.

"Fuck Finn." She moans and groans, speeding up her thrusts. She pinches her nipple hard and angles the vibrator to rub against her clit. She groans and moans and wildly bucks her hips, her entire body buzzing, just like the vibrator that's repeatedly diving into her pussy.

"Fuck yes...baby yes." She moans and fails to notice how the bed dips, a third hand joining, while a pair of lips closes over her nipple. For a moment she is startled, but her eyes open and she immediatly spots Finn. She relaxes and moans, the entire vibrator covered in her juices. A screams escapes her when he pushes her hand away, fucking her faster and harder with the toy.

"Jesus...Christ...FINN." She groans and bucks her hips, spreading her legs wider. He bites down on her nipple and angles the vibrator up, pressing it hard against her while thrusting it in. She screams as she comes, her entire body quivering, her eyes fluttering. He watches her and smirks, moving up to press his lips against hers.

"I don't mind seeing that every time I try to surprise you." He smirks and she giggles beathlessly, pressing her mouth to his in another searing kiss.


	13. Heighten Your Senses

**finn finds handcuffs and helps rachel fufill her fantasy**

**combined with**

**rachel and finn talk dirty**

Rachel's entire body tingled when she feels the cold metal closes around her wrist, a shiver running through her body. Her sight was blocked by a black blindfold, her entire body naked and exposed to her husband. Finn carefully slid the handcuffs around her wrist and loops it through the bed posts, attaching the other end to her second wrist. He presses kisses on her neck and shoulders, making his way down to her collarbone. He flicks his tongue over her skin, followed by a trail of butterfly kisses. Rachel takes a deep breath and arches her back, letting out a moan.

"Please Finn." She whimpers and Finn smirks at her needy tone. He is completely naked himself and seeing Rachel like this causes his cock to harden immediatly.

"Please what?" He whisperes and makes his way down, closing his lips around her nipple, sucking lightly and brushing the tip over the dusky bud. A moan escapes her and she rubs her thighs togther to ease the tension.

"Please...please...touch me..." She rasps out and spreads her legs, exposing herself to him. Finn takes a deep breath and tries to ignore his own ache, kissing his way over to her other nipple, sucking and licking it slowly.

"You need to be more specific. You know what I want, baby." He smirks and playfully bites her nipple, his tongue licking a trail down her chest, stopping at her navel to circle it. She bucks her hips and bites her lip.

"Please touch my pussy, Finn." She groans just like when, his lips brush her inner thigh, his thumbs running along her folds. She was dripping wet already and he couldn't resists, lifting his thumb to his lips.

"Do you know what I am doing?" He whispers and licks it clean, moaning at the taste of her on his lips. Rachel shakes her head in response and feel goose bumps cover her entire body, a reaction to the sounds he makes.

"I am licking your juices off my thumb. You're already dripping wet." He smirks as she bites her lips and rubs her thghts together.

"Please...Finn...please...Touch me...eat my pussy..." She is growing desperate and Finn finally listenins, not able to resists his own urge. He parts her thighs and lets his tongue run from her opening up to her lip, his thumbs spreading her open. His lips close around her clit and Rachel moans loudly, her ips pressing into his face.

"Yes, baby yes. Please." She groans and Finn licks and sucks her clit, his tongue flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again.

"Your pussy tastes so good. So good." His voice vibrates and Rachel feels her lower body tingle, a scream escaping her when his forefinger thrusts into her body. Her senses were on high alert and Finn ads a second finger, slowly thrusting in and out of her body, his tongue drawing letters on her clit.

"Baby...baby...baby please I am going...to cum." She rasps out and Finn curls his fingers, causing Rachel to let go and cum. Her wetness covers his fingers and he pulls them outh, catching every drop of her. Her body is twitching and he slowly makes his way up, sucking his fingers clean. He leans down to press his lips to hers, kissing her urgently.

"You're so fucking hot." He mumbles and cups her breasts with his hands. Rachel's breath is harsh and sweat is slowly gathering on her forehead.

"Please fuck me." She moans and Finn grins at her.

"Do you want my cock?" He asks and kisses neck, gently biting her skin. She moans and bucks her hips, wrapping them around his waist.

"Please, fuck me. Please." She groans as she begs, crying out when he quickly thrusts into her body, burying himself deep inside of her.


	14. Mirror Mirror

**finches having sex in front of a mirror or on top of a dresser with a mirror lol ;) **

"Finn...Finn please." Rachel giggles when he places kisses all over her face and neck, his hands playing with the hem of her short summer dress. It was at least a hundread degrees outside and it seems as if their AC has quit them.

"What?" He chuckles and presses his lips to hers, his hand pushing up her dress.

"You're insane. I am sticky with sweat." She moans when his lips close around her earlobe, sucking gently.

"So am I..." His voice is almost a purr and Rachel's body tingles. His hands make quick work of her dress, throwing it across the room.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He mutters, watching in amazement. Her body was glistening with sweat, her hair up in a messy bun. His eyes move over to the mirror and he smiles wickedly, stripping himself off his own underwear along with hers, spinning her around.

"Look how fucking beautiful you are." He whispers and licks the salty skin on her shoulders. Rachel moans as she watches him, his erection pressing into her back.

"Finn please." She groans and her hands come up to close behind his neck, his hands covering her boobs to play with her nipples.

"Please what?" He asks teasingly and grinds himself against her ass.

"I need you." She groans and his hands drops between her legs to finger her, his entire hand immediatly covered in her juices.

"Fuck you're so wet." He groans and nudges her forward.

"Place your hands on the mirror." He says and pulls away enough to grab her hips. Rachel's eyebrow arches and she looks into his eyes through the mirror.

"What?" She asks and places her hands on the mirror anyway, a squeal leaving her body when he lifts her up.

"I want you to watch." He says and adjusts her, one hand coming around her body to steady her, his free hand holding him in place as he thrusts into her body. Rachel watches him disappear in her body and she groans loudly, her eyes fixated on their joined bodies.

"Oh my god...FINN." She moans and thrusts herself back on him, a surge of pleasure buzzing through her body every time she sees him disappear in her body. They moan in synch and sweat is dripping down her bodies, drenching them completely. Rachel feels the sweat run into her eyes, causing them to burn slightly, but she ignores it and keep herself up, watching as Finn fucks her from behind.

"Fuck baby...so close." Finn moans and Rachel squeezes his cock with her muscles, letting him know she was almost there as well. His hand comes to down from her breasts and his middlefinger and forefinger settle on her clit, rubbing it frantically while his erection disappeared in her body over and over again.

"Holy...Finnnn..." She moans out as she comes. His legs shake as he lets go as well, hugging her body tightly as he walks backwards, sitting down on the bed. Their breathes are heavy and they sweat mixes, his lips pressed against her shoulder.

"That was...so hot." She groans and turns in his lap, pressing her lips to his.


	15. A Wet Project

**finn finds out rachel is a squirter**

"Ohhhhh Finn, PLEASE." Rachel groans loudly as her boyfriend is fingering her, two of his fingers repeatedly sinking into her body. She loved the feeling on his fingers in her body, curling to graze her walls.

"You're so hot baby." He moans and presses his lips to hers in a frantic kiss, a third finger slipping into her body to strech her even more. Her moans grow louder and her hips thrust against hands, her legs lifting up to press against her body.

"More baby...please..." She moans and he speeds up his thrusts, curling his fingers. Rachel screams out all of the sudden and as soon as his palm brushes her clit he feels a warm liquid cover his hand, running down his wrist and her body. Rachel is too far gone to notices what is happening, but Finn pulls out a finger and angles his hand differently, his free hand rubbing her clit.

"HOLY CRAP." Rachel screams and bucks her lips as his curls his fingers and rubs her upper wall roughly, her entire body quivering as more of her cum gushes out her body. Finn feels his cock harden painfully and he finally rubs her clit hard, her entire lower and thighs, as well as his hand and arm, covered in her sticky cum.

"Fuck baby cum..." He demands and another scream leaves her body, cumming hard. Finn groans loudly and watches her in amazement. His girlfriend was a fucking squirter.

"Holy...I can't..." Rachel rasped out, her breathing thick and heavy. She has a hard time catching her breath, her entire body shaking and quivering with the after shocks. Slowly she is coming to her senses and she finally notices that there was a huge wet spot underneath her.

"What...what happened?" She whispers and looks at him, while he is licking his hand, grinning at her like a goof.

"You...err...squirted..." He says and blushes, moving up to kiss her passioantely. Rachel is embarrassed and tries to hide her face, but Finn looks at her, his eyes black with desire.

"It was the hottest thing ever baby." He moans and nudges her legs apart, thrusting into her dripping wet pussy.


	16. Tastes and Talent

**Finn going down on Rachel for the first time **

Her hands is travelling down his body, aiming for the bulge in his jeans. They have been at this for a good half hour now, laying on her bed, lips mashed together while hands are roaming each other's bodies. He knows what is going to happen, but this time Finn has different plans.

"Rachel...Rach." He says and stops her hand, pulling up. She looks at him confused.

"Don't you want to?" She asks with a slight hurt voice, so Finn leans in and kisses her softly.

"I do, but...today...I want to...you know...go down on you." He blushes as he says it as well as Rachel does.

"I am not sure...I mean.." She says, but Finn stops her.

"Please? At least let us try. I mean, if one of us doesn't like it, we can stop." His cheeks turn pink and he presses his lips softly to hers.

"Okay." She almost whispers and Finn grins at her proudly, kissing her passionately. It's a good thing he had done a fair share of reading. He hopes it is going to help him. He doesn't want to fail this.

His tongue runs against her lips and he lays her down on the pillow, his hands roaming over her already exposed chest. He smiles and his lips foollow his hands, soon closing around the nipple of her left breast. He sucks gently and his hand pinches the other bud, slowly creeping down underneath her skirt, burshing his fingers against her panties. They are soaked.

He grins and sucks a little harder, his fingers tugging at the side of her panties. Rachel lifts her hips and let's him drag down her underwear, a chill running though her body as soon as her womanhood is exposed to the air. He slowly slides down her body and settles between her legs, looking up into her eyes.

"You okay? Sure?" He whispers hoarsely and presses a kiss to each thigh. Rachel feels her heart flutter and she nods her head, her lower body tightening when he flips her skirt up. He stares at her glistening pussy for the longest time. She grows insecure. Maybe he doesn't like her smell? The way she tastes? She tries to close her legs, but he stops her.

"Please don't. You're...I can't even...please." He whispers and she nods, so he leans down and flicks his tongue over her clit. She moans a little at the contact and drives Finn wild with that sound. Combined with the taste of her tongue he dives in, his tongue repeatedly flicking over her clit while he uses his hands to spread her apart.

Another moan escapes her and Finn feels a surge of pride flow through his body, So he opens his mouth and laps at her clit. Up and down, from left to right, his fingers circling the entrance. Rachel closes her eyes and throws her head back, passion taking over her body.

"Don't stop." She moans and bucks her hips, while he adds more pressure to his tongue. He quickens his space, starting to draw letter and patterns with his tongue and soon enough Rachel's hands come down to grabs his hair, pressing him harder against herself. She grind her lower body against his face and soon she let's herself go, a loud moan escaping her as she cums. Finn stays with her and licks away every drop, smiling goofly when she finally let's go of his hair.

"Wow." She whispers and he wipes his mouth, crawling up next to her. She rolls over and snuggles into his side, looking up. That was utterly amazing."

"I am glad." He grins goofly and kisses her softly, his arms wrapping her her waist.


	17. Worth Getting Slushied

**Name:** Worth Getting Slushied  
><strong>Author:<strong> Blondezilla90  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Finn/Rachel  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Written for the glee_kink_meme on live journal a long long long time ago.

**Prompt:**___"Finn/Rachel established relationship. Finn and Rachel get slushied together, and sneak into the school showers to clean off, where sexytimes ensue. bonus for horny assertive Finn."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„WATCH OUT," Rachel shrieked and shut her eyes tightly, grabbing Finn's arm as tightly as she could. Before he was able to react, something freezing cold hit his face and started dripping down his entire body. He clenched his jaw tightly and was ready to kill someone, his anger quickly dissolving when he noticed Rachel next to him, covered in the ice cold slushie worse than he was.

"One day...I will kill them," Finn hissed through his teeth and raised his hand to wipe the corn syrup off her cheek. She smiled a little and sighed.

"Don't even bother...in less than a year we're out of here." Her hand started to wipe Finn's face and she licked her lips a little as some of the grape juice dropped from her nose to her lips.

"How about we hit the showers here? Football practice was over a while go and due to overtime that Mr. S wanted us to do, we're probably the only kids in this entire school." Rachel bit her lower lip, quite unsure if that was a smart choice. After all they could get in trouble if they showered together, on school ground. On the other hand she knew her dads would be home early, so they'd question their appearance.

"Hmm..let's go...," she giggled and waited for him to take her hand, leading her towards the lockers.

"Do you have spare clothes? I have a spare towel in mine that you can use, but I doubt you'd wanna use my shampoo and body wash." He gave her his half grin and opened his locker, getting the stuff out.

"No worries...I have shampoo in my locker...and body wash...well I don't mind smelling like you for a bit...I usually do when I leave you." She chuckled and took her stuff as well, walking towards the showers closely followed by Finn.

"True...but that's because you cannot keep your fingers off me!" He put his stuff down and started to discard his clothes. Rachel eyed him and looked sort of shocked.

"I can't? Watch yourself, mister...Who was the one that practically threw me up in the air last time and carried me upstairs?" Finn raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Who was the one that kept teasing me and than refused to go upstairs? Hm?" He winked and stepped into the shower, turning it on. Rachel pouted and ever so slowly took off her clothes. Finn caught a glimpse and turned around, a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked teasingly and slid down her skirt, her hand reaching up to undo her bra.

"Hm, the wall." Finn chuckled and stared at her breasts which fell free, his lower body reacting in an instant. He sighed and rolled his eyes, not being able to move his gaze away from her. Suddenly Rachel turned around and took off her panties, bending over a little slower and more suggestively than necessary. Finn felt himself getting harder and he cursed his teenage horniness in his head.

"Oh, I see," she said in a sweet voice, walking towards her own shower. He peeked over the wall and smiled, seeing Rachel and how she let the water run all over her body, washing off the corn syrup that slowly started to get sticky. He subconsciously licked his lip and Rachel opened an eye to look at him.

"Hey, pervert...nice view?" She smiled and grabbed the shampoo, pouring some into her hand. The scene of strawberries suddenly filled the air, causing Finn's erection to fully stand up. He loved the smell of her hair after she just got out of the shower.

"Very nice...," he replied in a very low voice, his eyes dark with desire. Rachel noticed that and a shiver ran through her body, while she pictured the possibility of Finn's shape at the moment. Her lower body clenched and she smiled, a wicked idea entering her head.

"I thought I was the one who's always all over you, hm?" She mumbled and let her hands run over her chest, brushing a little harder against her erect nipples. Finn bit his lower lip, finally catching on that she was teasing him on purpose.

"Yeahhhh...," he mumbled and stepped away from the wall, turning the water a little colder. Just as he calmed down a bit he heard familiar sounds from the shower stall next to him. His blood rushed through his body and started boiling. He stepped forward and peeked around the corner, his suspicion was confirmed.

"Oh hmmm...," Rachel mumbled as two of her fingers kept disappearing between her slightly parted legs, caressing her core. As soon as Rachel noticed that Finn was watching, she stopped touching herself.

"I don't need you, you know." She winked at him and that was all it took for Finn to lose it. He turned off his water and stepped into the shower stall where Rachel was pressing her front against the wall from behind.

"Finn...what are you doing?" She whispered and shivered a little as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Ending what you started." His lips were attached to her neck, sucking and licking various spots as his hand slipped to her butt, squeezing it a little.

"We can't...do it here...," she whispered. Finn chuckled in the back of his throat and detached his mouth.

"You started it...and I will finish it...no matter what you want." His voice was determined and the wetness between Rachel's legs increased. Suddenly there was a hand on her body, fondling her clit while a finger brushed against her opening. His erection was pressed against her thigh and Finn slowly and tortuously ground a little against it.

"Oh God...," Rachel moaned and grasped her nails against the shower wall. The cold tiles kept her front cool, while the skin on her back felt like it was on fire. She loved just how passionate Finn was. It was true that she couldn't keep her hands off him. How cold she? She had the most gorgeous boyfriend in the entire world. She'd just never admit it to him.

"You like that? Do you want more?" He mumbled into her neck and slipped a finger into her body, his other hand pinching her clit. Rachel squeaked and pressed her face against the tiles, trying to calm herself down.

"No..." She forced out, trying to hold her hips still. Finn smirked and shifted a little, forcing her legs apart.

"Really?" He huskily said and slipped another finger into her body, moving his hand in and out of her. Rachel whimpered and sighed, knowing that fighting him was useless.

"No...I mean yes...oh god...just...take me already." She groaned and braced herself against the wall. Finn smiled and shifted his position. He removed his hand and replaced his fingers with his erection.

"Tell me that you want more? Tell me you're the one who cannot keep her hands off me!" She whimpered yet again and rubbed her behind against him, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I want more..please...Finn...I beg you...and yes...it's all me...all me...now..please...ahhhhhhh..." she shouted as he thrusted into her body, stilling his movement when he is fully buried in her. Rachel tried to catch her breath and shrieked a little as Finn started to thrust into her body, his lips biting the skin on her shoulder gently.

"Oh gooooood...oh yes...don't...don't stop." Rachel stammered and leaned against his body.

"I want more...," he whispered into her hair and withdrew from her. In one motion he spun her around and hooked her leg around his hip, burying himself in her again. Rachel felt the passion burning in the pit of her stomach and she needed release so bad.

"God Finn...this is...so good." She panted and wrapped her arms tightly around his, crashing her lips on his. He hoisted her up in response and pressed her against the wall, moving in a fast space. Their irregular breaths and pants were the only sounds to be heard till Finn steadied them and let his free hand slip between them. He rubbed her clit frantically and kissed her on the lips, causing Rachel's walls to clench. That was all it took for the two of them to stumble over the edge, riding out their orgasm.

"Now...that...was something." Finn panted and lowered Rachel to the ground, holding her tightly in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed and she stared up into his eyes, pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

"Definitely! It's even worth getting a slushie thrown at you." Rachel giggled and Finn shut off the water and reached for their towels, scooping Rachel up in her arms to kiss her softly.

THE END


	18. Wanky Spunk

**Name:** Wanky Spunk

**Author: **Blondezilla90

**Raiting:** NC-17

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me, but I like to modify their story lines.

**Prompt:** Finn and Rachel have sex while they think Puck is asleep next to them.

**A/N: **Unbeta'ed, and this was written a while ago for the glee kink meme on livejournal and I think I never posted it on here.

xxxxxxxxxx

„Come on, you guys are not serious." Rachel mumbled and rolled her eyes, receiving a grunt from Santana as she made her way over to Brittany's bed. She knew why she didn't want to share a room with those two. They both couldn't keep their hands to themselves and now she knew why Tina, Mercedes and Quinn insisted on staying in a room together. Rachel sighed and pushed the sheets away to get up, slipping her feet into her pink slippers as she grabbed her cellphone. She took one last glance at the girls and got up to walk into the bathroom.

"Is Puck asleep? Brit and Santana are at it again and it annoys the hell out of me!" She quickly typed into her cellphone and send the message. She put her cell phone away and raised her head to look into the mirror. She grabbed her brush and combed it through her hair, while a big smile crept up her face. In one quick motion she pulled up her nightshirt and hooked her thumbs into the sides of her white cotton panties, wiggling out of them.

In the mean time Finn kept trashing from one side to another, not quite finding a comfortable position to sleep in. Up until this trip to New York City, where Nationals took place, Finn never noticed how much he had gotten used to sleeping in a bed with Rachel. Now he had to share a room with Puck, because Mike and Matt insisted on sharing a room and Artie had his own room. That only left Puck and Kurt. Finn and Puck made peace after the whole baby-gate 09 last year before Regionals. They never went back to being best buds, but Finn knew he would start smacking Kurt after just being in a room with him for one night.

He liked Kurt, but he had a tendency to still trash about Rachel and Finn only was able to take a small amount of it till it bothered the heck out of him. After all she had been his girlfriend for a year now and he loved her to the bones. He was crazy after his girl. After the whole baby drama and her having a boyfriend, Finn thought they'd never get together, but as fate had planned it right before Regionals Rachel broke it off with her back than boyfriend from Vocal Adrenalin, making room for Finn who immediately stepped out and admitted his feelings for her. Ever since that day they both had been inseparable. As thoughts kept drifting off to Rachel his phone buzzed loudly and he sighed. He rolled over on his left side and grabbed his cell, an instant smile spread across his face as he saw Rachel's name on the screen. He read her text in a matter of seconds and turned around again, facing Puck.

"Puck?" He mumbled and held his breath. The only response he got was a snort which meant he was asleep. So Finn typed a real quick reply and shut his phone, putting it back in the black nightstand. As he sat up he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room, laying back down. In a matter of seconds he heard the door open a little and a shadow that slipped in. Finn moved a little in his bed and before he was able to say something Rachel's lips made their way on his. She kissed him greedily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body into his.

Puck stirred a little at the sound of his name, but the only coherent sound he was able to form was a snort. Soon he heard the door and he rolled his eyes, ready to turn around and yell at Berry. He stopped himself tho, because he was able to make out the sounds of kissing. He cringed a little and rolled his eyes, shutting his eyes and trying to go back to sleep. He was glad Berry was a little wimp, so he wouldn't have to worry about some R rated stuff. At least he hoped she was one enough not too. The thought grossed him out a little.

"I missed you," Rachel whispered quietly again Finn's lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Finn automatically kissed her back with more force, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel shifted her position a little and opened her legs, knowing what Finn would do next. He moved his leg between hers and pressed his thigh against her core, his breath hitching as he felt hot moisture spreading against it.

"Rachel," he mumbled against her lips and let his hand drop down to her thigh, pressing his own up against her core. She smiled against his lips and pulled away when her lungs started burning, her right hand making its way down his muscular chest. Goosebumps covered his body as her nails lazily grazed his skin all the way down to his boxers, his breathing getting stuck in his throat when her had went past the waistband of his boxers. She gripped him tightly and leaned towards him, taking his earlobe into her mouth while she purred.

"I really...really...missed you...have you figured out yet what it means not to have a gag reflex?" That caused something to twitch in the room and it wasn't Finn's erection that was already rock hard. As hard as Puck tried, he couldn't ignore the pair in the bed next to him, so he decided to listen. He couldn't believe Berry was cocksucker and apparently a good one. It explains why Finn kept her all this time, because she sure was annoying as heck.

"Hmm...maybe...but I think I need another demonstration." With Finn laid down on his back and leaned his upper body against the headboard, while Rachel pushed the sheets away and set herself between his legs. In a fast motion she pulled off her nightshirt, while Finn moved his arms above his head to grip the headboard, watching Rachel in the faint light that was coming through the window. She moved her body up a little and tucked at his boxers, taking them off quickly before settling back down between his legs.

She moved her hands to his shoulders and ran them over his chest, her lips following the trail. The ends of her hair brushed against his skin, causing a funny sensation to spread through his body. She gently brushed her tongue against his chest and moved down to close her lips around his nipple, gently sucking it while her left hand pinched the other one. Finn bit his lower lip and bucked his hips a little, his erection brushing against her belly. Rachel giggled a little and pulled away, looking up at his face.

"Impatient huh?" She murmured and let her hand grip him against, slowly moving her fist up and down. Finn hissed a little and closed his eyes, while Rachel moved a little and let her tongue explore his belly button. Her hand started to pump faster and Finn bit his lips even harder, gripping the headboard as tightly as he could. Suddenly he felt her lips close around the head of his erection, closing around it tightly while her tongue brushed against the velvet skin. He kissed a little and threw his head back. Rachel smiled a little and swirled her tongue around him, while her hands slipped down to the base to squeeze it tightly.

"Rachel," Finn whimpered quietly and grumbled when she closed her tongue around him again, sucking really hard while she let him slide him. She didn't make a sound as he hit the back of her throat, instead she tried to say something, the vibrations causing Finn to throw his head back and smash into the headboard. He hissed but didn't move, knowing that he was spoiled for life. Rachel Berry gave the best damn blow jobs in the entire world, he was sure of it.

What Finn didn't know was that Puck was having similar thoughts. He knew he should have made his move on Berry while he had the chance. He wanted her to suck his cock and make him cum, but Finn that lucky bastard got it all. He had Quinn and now he has Berry. She sure was making his ears hurt, but damn she was hot. She was a loser, but a cock sucking bitch as well- One he wanted to go down on him. Puck dared to open his eyes a little and turn, noticing the small light from the window was strong enough to show off Rachel, who was bobbing her head up and down and holy shit could she take a lot. Puck's cock twitched and he turned a little, when Finn moved his hands to her hair.

He gripped her hair and pulled her head up, leaning towards her to kiss her passionately. He felt her shift a little, her tiny fist still pumping up and down, making it hard for Finn to kept a steady breath. She was driving him crazy and she knew it.

"Please baby...I need you," he rasped out into her, causing Rachel to let go of his erection and straddle him. Finn gripped her hips tightly and gave her one more kiss and Rachel let her eyes wander to Puck, who looked for a second like he was watching them. She quickly pushed the thought away when she felt Finn pushing her down on his erection rather roughly. Rachel took a deep breath and buried her face in his neck, burying her teeth into his flesh to muffle the sounds. Finn winced a little, but instead of stopping he started to move her on top of him. Rachel loved the feeling of Finn. He was filling her up completely, stretching her to an almost painful point.

"Gawd baby...cumming soon," he whispered and felt her move, making room so he was able to slip his hand between their bodies. His fingers found her lit and he rubbed it frantically. Rachel muffled her moans and lightly bit down on his shoulder, moving herself faster to receive the release she sought. Soon Finn started pinching her clit, which did it for her. She let go and cried out into his shoulders, her muscles contracting around Finn as he came as well, emptying himself into her body. Their movement slowed down and came to and halt when Rachel slumped against him, trying to catch her breath.

Their breathing was ragged, but Finn kept placing tiny kisses all over her face while he held her tightly, burying his nose in her hair to take in her scent. He loved her so fucking much and she made him so crazy, they even did it while being in the same room with Puck. After a couple of minutes her breathing return to normal and Rachel lazily lifted her head to press her lips against his, her hands rubbing against his chest.

"I should go clean and up and sleep," she whispered against his ear before she rolled off, grabbing her nightshirt to slip it on. Finn nodded and pulled up his boxers.

"I love you, baby." He murmured and pulled her face closer for a sweet, long and lazy kiss. She responded immediately and pulled away.

"Love you too." With that she got up and left the room, slipping into her own. She moved her eyes to the bed and noticed that botch Brittany and Santana were asleep, so she made her way into the bathroom to clean up and than to bed, laying awake for a while.

Finn on the other hand rolled onto his front and pressed his face into the pillow, falling asleep in a matter for seconds. That is why he wasn't able to hear Puck, who got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, to take care of himself all alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Rachel woke up with her grin on her face and despite being tired she pulled through with most of her morning routine. Soon she walked down into the lobby to eat some breakfast, noticing how Kurt and Mercedes gave her a disgusting look. She only rolled her eyes and sighed, walking towards the long table where the glee club sat, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Puck talking.

"Yeah...they were like rabbits...fast and stuff...I mean common...It's Finn..we know he has issues with holding out for long." Puck laughed, causing Rachel first felt humiliation to turn into rage. She noticed how Quinn had smacked the back of his head, pointing towards her. Puck turned around and stared at her for a second, giving her a smirk. Instead of leaving she walked towards pack and smiled sweetly, leaning down so her eyes were at the same level with the others. What came next, neither of them expected, not even Rachel.

"You know Noah," she said in the sweetest voice, causing Puck to cringe. He hated his real name and he knew she called him by it just to piss him off.

"I know you're a little jealous Finn and I wouldn't let you join, but you know...I rather take a man than a little prick like you. From what I heard, Finn is better endowed than you and I rather suck really, really, really big cocks due to my lack of gag reflex. I am sorry you don't get to have that experience with your oh so called sexy cougars. You know...people talk. You should know that." With that being said, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his cheek. The whole club stared at her in shock and amusement, while even the skin on Pucks head turned red like a tomato. Puck gave her a nasty looked and opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel put a finger down on his lips.

"Sorry...no back talk baby...you had your chance long ago and passed on the Rachel Berry routine. Sorry." She smiled and moved herself up, looking at the others with a satisfied smile on her face,

"Excuse me, I gotta look for my man. Have a nice breakfast." She smiled and turned around to walk towards the elevators, smiling brightly as she saw Finn stepping out of it with a tired look on his face.

"Hello there handsome," she spoke and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, pressing her lips up against his.

"I am in the mood for Starbucks, care to join me?" She held out her hand to him and he immediately linked their fingers together, getting pulled out of the hotel. Noticing the whole club looked after them in shock.

"What just happened?" Finn asked confused and made Rachel stop in the middle of the street. She giggled a little and moved towards him, winking with her eyes.

"Rachel Berry had to tell the truth...and I guess it was shocking to some people."

THE END


	19. Dirty Talking

Prompt: _"Finn/Rach or Brittany IDK. All I know is I want Finn dirty talk and I want it to be HOT. I don't even care if they don't make it all the way. I just want filthy!Finn to come out of his shell. I know he's in there somewhere."_

A/N 1: This was written a while ago for the glee kink meme on livejournal and I think I never posted it on here.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Finn had been waiting for this moment all night long. Throughout the entire party Rachel was teasing him. Crossing her legs in a seductive way, whenever he was watching, stretching her body or casually brushing her foot against his leg when they ate. She was teasing him and enjoying it way too much. So he planned on punishing her and get all the benefits out of it.

"I will go take a shower and head to bed," Rachel said as she put the last plates into the dishwasher, walking into the living room. Finn smirked and made his way over to her, shaking his head no.

"You really think I'll let you go that easy? Hmm?" He whispered low and looked down at Rachel. She wasn't quite able to read his facial expression in the dimly lighted living-room, so she just ran her hand up and let her finger brush against his tie.

"Well I hoped you'd join me in the shower." Her voice was nothing more than a slight purr, which caused Finn to growl in response.

"You teased me all night long, Missy. You think I'll just let that shit go and let you off unpunished?" His eyebrow raised and Rachel licked her lips. She knew what was going to happen. Finn knew she wasn't fond of swearing, but ever since the night he accidentally slipped 'fuck' during their sexual intercourse on the kitchen table, he discovered that she was quite turned on by his filthy mouth during sex. Yes, even a Rachel Berry had few kinky likes during sex.

"Well...I had to build some sexual tension, right?" Her voice was low and her hands loosened his tie. Finn on the other hand walked backwards and sat down.

"Sexual tension? I was about to fucking jerk off in the bathroom cause I had a boner during most of the night," he growled at her and pulled her towards him roughly. Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine, which crept between her legs causing the wetness between her legs to increase.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'd have taken care of it." Rachel replied in a sweet voice, sitting down next to him. He shook his head no and pushed her off the couch, causing her to kneel in front of him.

"So, you'd be all slutty and blow me, while our friends are in our apartment and have a fucking party? You'd fucking suck my cock, seriously?" Finn felt his pants getting tighter at the thought of Rachel's lips around him, his erection sliding down her her throat.

"You know, I have a non-existent gag reflex." She flashed him a smile and Finn leaned over to kiss her roughly, his hands groping her breasts. Rachel moaned and a arched her back, quickly taking off her shirt, revealing her bare chest.

"You're not wearing a bra? You are very slutty...my dear and you know...you should give me a blow job now...to make it all up to me...the teasing...and everything..." His voice hardly above a whisper,. Rachel nodded her head and got up, unzipping her skirt. She slid it down her legs along with her panties, standing completely naked in front of Finn.

"I hope clothing is optional?" Her voice turned to a somewhat innocent tone, but her intentions were far from it. Finn smiled a little and reached out for her. He moved his hand between her legs and his fingers got covered in her juices.

"Clothing is always optional and you know how hard it makes me to see you naked...and oh my god...you're dripping wet, just for me?" He asked and Rachel bit her lower lip, nodding her head.

"Just for you," she panted and groaned as his hand left her core.

"Well than suck me first...and maybe I'll help you a little...later..." He sneered and Rachel fell to her knees, her hands fumbling with his buckle. Soon, she was unzipping his jeans and pushing them past his hips, her hand sneaking into his boxers to grip his erection.

"Ohh hmmm..." Finn hummed and lifted his hips so Rachel was able to take off his boxers. In the meantime he discarded his shirt.

"You're big." Rachel simply said and wrapped her other hand around him, slowly running her hands up and down.

"Hmm, too big for you? I thought you had no gag reflex? How about you show off some of your skills. Wonder if you have sucked other cocks before?" Finn smirked when Rachel flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock, causing it to twitch in delight.

"No...only yours..." She mumbled and wrapped her lips around the tip, gently running her tongue over it. Finn groaned and ran his fingers through her hair, gripping it tightly.

"Oh shit...is that all?" He said and breathed heavily, trying to push her head further down. Rachel giggled and she shifted her position, steadying herself as she let him slide in till he hit the back of her throat.

"Holy fucking Christ," Finn shouted and gripped her head harder, pulling her back up.

"'s good?" Rachel slurred a little and smile, wrapping her lips around him again, while her hands stroked the remaining part of his cock.

"Very...I don't believe that you haven't sucked another cock before...seriously..." His voice was husky and his act slowly started to crumble. Rachel smiled and sucked really hard. She started bobbing her head up and down, running her right hand to the base of his shaft. She squeezed him tightly and let him slide in again. She hummed a little, the vibrations in her throat stimulating Finn. He threw his head back and bucked his hips, groaning out loud.

"Holy fuck...I am so close...just need...a little more...," he panted and pulled at her hair lightly, moving her head. She quickly gained control again, knowing exactly what Finn needed. She roughly ran her tongue against the tip of his erection, squeezing his base harder than before. Finn moaned and with that Rachel let him slide down her throat, causing him to come instantly. She stayed still until she swallowed it all, letting the limb shaft slowly slip out of her mouth.

"Hmmmm...that...was good.." Finn was panting and Rachel smiled. She straddled his lap and placed her lips on his.

"I love it when you talk dirty," she whispered and started to suck at his earlobe, grinding her lower body against him.

THE END


	20. Getting Caught

**Prompt: Finn and Rachel getting caught by their child**

**xxxxxxxxx**

„Finn," Rachel giggled and bit her lower lip when she felt her husband underneath the blanket, his slight beard tickling her stomach while his lips caressed her skin softly.

"Finnnn stoooppp," she giggled even more, but her voice immediately shifted when she felt his fingers hook into her panties, pulling them over hips.

"Finn….hmmmm," she moaned and groaned as her husband slowly nudged her legs apart, settling between them. Rachel closed her eyes and spread her legs as far as she could, a moan escaping her as soon as his tongue made contact with her slit.

"Please," she whimpered as he teased her, his fingers running over her, spreading the wetness that was pooling at her opening. Finn smirked against her and opened his mouth, closing around her clit to suck gently. Her thighs twitched at the contact and one of her hands slid down the blanket, gripping his hair as she arched her back. Her body shivered as his tongue pressed against her, drawing random patterns on her most intimate parts. She loved how well her husband knew her and she groaned when two fingers slipped into her body, thrusting steadily while his tongue caressed her clit.

"Finn…please…so close…,"she rasped out. It amazed her all the time how quickly he was able to work her up and how quickly he was able to make her cum. She sighed and bucked her hips, crying out when his fingers curled and he sucked on her little bundle of nerves.

"Oh gooood…," she groaned as she let go, biting her lips as her entire body trembled underneath him, his body sliding up hers to meet her face for a sweet kiss.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled against his lips, kissing him again while wrapping her legs around his hips.

"I love you more," she moaned as she bucked against him, using her strength to roll them over. She settled on top of him and quickly lifted her shirt to throw it across the room. Finn's eyes looked at her in amazement, his hands sliding from her hips to her breasts to cup them. Even after bearing two kids, she was still the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Gorgeous," he mumbled and pulled her head down to kiss her, his fingers pinching her nipples. Rachel moaned and let her hand slip down to push away his boxers, wiggling around to position at her entrance. He moaned as he thrusted up, his length sliding into her body.

"Oh god. Perfect," Finn mumbled and grabbed her hips tightly, helping her move. Her hands were firmly planted on his chest as she repeatedly pushed herself up, Finn pushing her down to thrust into her as the deep as he could.

"Oh my god….Finn," Rachel groaned and fasten her pace, literally bouncing on top of him. She leaned over to press her lips to his, her heart literally stopping when she heard the doorknob twist.

"Mommy, daddy?" The little girl said as she bit her lower lip. Finn groaned and Rachel immediately rolled off her husband, pulling her blanket over her body.

"Lilly baby what's wrong?" Finn asked, his breath uneven. He felt his hard on immediately soften, so he pulled up his boxers and slid out of bed. It was than he spotted their son behind his sister.

"Chris and I heard Mommy making weird sounds, we got scared. What are you doing?" The five year old asked, pulling her little brother to her side. Finn swallowed hard and turned his head towards Rachel, who was blushing all kind of shades of red.

"Mommy and I were…uhm," Finn stammered and Rachel interrupted him.

"We were wrestling!" She blurted out and Lilly looked at her utterly confused.

"So Daddy hurt you?" She said with a small voicem her eyes glazing over with tears.

"No baby, no. I wasn't," Finn defended himself, but the girl shook her head.

"You're tall and Mommy is small. That's not fair. Chris and I am not allowed to wrestle either," she said and scrunched up her face.

"Baby I promise you, your daddy didn't hurt you and I promise we'll stop wrestling now. You're right, you and Chris are not allowed to wrestle and neither are we," Rachel spoke and bit her lip. Lilly nodded her head and turned on her heel.

"Let's go Chrissy," the tiny one spoke and took her brothers hand to lead him towards their room. Finn blew out a breath and followed them, tucking them back into bed while Rachel scrambled around the room to put back on her clothes.

"That was a close one," Finn said as he came back into the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Rachel just stared at him.

"Yes," she mumbled still a little embarrassed. Finn moved over to her and smirked, leaning over to press his lips to her neck. Rachel snorted at him and pushed him away.

"Next time lock the door, BEFORE we get interrupted." She hissed and turned over, snuggling into her pillow. Finn slumped down next to her and groaned.

"Can we at least cuddle," he pouted and Rachel turned her head to eyes. She giggled and nodded, moving closer to Finn who spooned her from behind.

"How can I say no to that?" She grinned and Finn pressed his lips to her cheek, holding her tightly.


	21. Food And A Little Blue Friend

_This prompt kinda went out of control. It was supposed Finn cooking food and this kinda happened after my mind went crazy._

_So, this is for Ania and Danielle, cause you deserve a smut fic XD_

_This fic is also unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine._

xxxxx

Finn sat at the kitchen table, watching the vegan angel cake in the oven, a small, blue silicon dildo in his hand. He smirked a little as he played around with it, licking his lips a little. Who knew Rachel Berry had a small stash of sex toys hidden in her closet. He looked at the dildo and held it against the light to inspect it. It kind of smelled funny and it was very simple as well. It had fine ripples along the tip, which he presumed were meant to increase the pleasure while using it. A shiver ran down his spine and he licked his lips once again, his mind drifting off to his girlfriend, laying on bed with spread legs, her tiny hand grasping the blue dildo to repeatedly thrust into her body. The sound of the dildo smacking against and in and out of her pussy. He felt his pants tighten and he blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus again.

Rachel was by no means a prude in bed. They both were always out to discover new things, but he also was aware that she never really liked to talk about it all outside of the bedroom. It just surprised him that she kept something simple like a few toys from him. He really would love to try them with her, see how she would use them or how he could use them on her. So, Finn had been thinking all morning how to take a rather light approach to the matter. He soon came up with an idea, which lead him up to bake a vegan cake, buy some vegan ice cream and make her favorite strawberry sauce. He knew how much Rachel loved that specific combination of food. When timer went off on the counter he got up to remove the cake from the oven, putting it on a rack to let it cool.

In the meantime he made his way into the bedroom and stripped off his clothing, putting on only a thin pair of shorts. He shivered a little and waddled back into the kitchen, turning up the thermostat. It didn't take long for the entire kitchen to be cozy and warm. With that being done he grabbed the the little green pot that contained the strawberry sauce. He dipped his finger inside and lifted it to his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The very same moment he heard the lock turning and the door opening. A smile spread across his face and he repeated the action, just in time for Rachel to witness it.

"Hey Finn," she greeted him and felt a wave of heat hit her as she walked into the kitchen. It was almost burning hot and the sight she witnessed in front of her didn't help. There was her boyfriend, his tongue sticking out to swirl around his finger, only dressed in a pair of black silky shorts. She licked her lips and put down her stuff.

"Hey there," he smiked at her, while his hand moved in his pocket where the dildo was, pulling it out.

"Loving what you seevor would you rather prefer this?" He almost burst out laughing when he notice Rachel's eyes grow wide at the sight, her entire face turning red like a tomato. He slowly dipped the dildo in the sauce and stirred it a little, biting his cheeks hard to keep from laughing.

"Finn where the," she stammered as her entire body froze in embarrassment.

"The closet. I was looking for my old baseball glove to play with the guys tomorrow, but all I could find was the little box in the back, labeled with a start. I got curious," he blushed a little and lifted the little toy out of the sauce, his tongue swirling around it. Rachel bit her lip hard. She watched as his wet muscle circled around the blue silicon, her body trembling with want. How much she wanted that little thing inside of her, his tongue doing the exact thing to her clit.

"Finn," she breathed out as the heat got to her. She thought she was going to explode in a matter of seconds. She quickly stripped off her jacket and Finn moved up his hand pull her towards himself.

"How about we put all this to good use?" He smirked and pulled her hand down to kiss her. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his mouth hard, her tongue colliding with his.

"I want you so much right now," she huskily rasped out and squealed when he put the pot and dildo on the table, lifting Rachel up to place her next to pot. He once again leaned into her and kissed her passionately. Rachel parted her thighs to let him step between them, his hands fumbling with her shirt, pulling it over her head.

"You're such a naughty girl sometimes," he winked as his mouth attacked to her neck, his hand making quick work to unsnap her bra, throwing it across the kitchen. Rachel simply moaned in response and arched her back, wiggling her hips so he was able to pull off her skirt and panties.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she breathed out, her hands sliding down to the waistband of his shorts. He nodded and waited for her to pull down the piece of clothing, moaning as his erection sprung free.

"Let's see what we have here," he mumbled and pushed her a little, so she was half laying on the table. He reached over to the pot and picked it up, lifting the dildo to hover over her body. The sticky, red substance dripped off of it and onto her chest. Rachel licked her lips at the sight and moaned as his tongue made contact with her skin, licking the treat off of her chest.

"You taste so good," he whispered huskily and latched his mouth onto her nipple, sucking hard while his teeth lightly sank into her breast. Rachel groaned and clutched his head with one arm, pressing him more into him.

"Finn please," she moaned and bucked her hips, feeling the wetness pooling at her opening. Finn smirked and leaned up a little to look into her eyes.

"Please what?" He breathed out and lifted the dildo once again. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," she replied and opened her mouth. He moaned as he shifted to press the tip of the dildo into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it. He thought he was going to literally lose it right this second, her tongue licking every drop of sauce off the blue toy. As a grand final she closed her lips around the tip, sucking hard so the toy slid into her mouth. She moaned at the sensation, Finn feeling the vibrations of it while holding the end of the dildo.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he mumbled and pulled away, forcing the dildo out of her mouth. "I think you need to cool down."

"Huh," Rachel mumbled in haze and saw him opening the freezer, pulling out a tub of vegan vanilla ice cream. He quickly lifted the lid and threw it away, using two fingers to scoop some of the ice cream up, dropping it on her chest. Rachel hissed as at the contact, Finn shoving his fingers into his mouth to lick them clean, watching the little bit of ice cream slowly sliding down her chest between her breasts and down to her ribcage, where it completely dissolved.

"Let's try this," he said and leaned down to press his tongue to her chest. Rachel moaned at the stark contrast to the ice cream, feeling him lick the exact same trail down her chest, licking the melted ice cream away.

"Want some?" He shoved a bit of ice cream in his mouth as Rachel nodded her head, leaning in. Their lips met and she parted them, squealing at the feel of his tongue pushing some of the ice cream in her mouth. She swallowed greedily and kissed him senseless, her hands roaming over his muscled chest.

"More," she suddenly rasped out and bucked her hips. Finn grinned at her and dropped more ice cream on her body, shoving some more in his mouth. Again, he leaned in and kissed her, his fingers now grabbing the little lump of ice cream on her chest to move it over her right nipple. She shrieked at the contact and pulled away, so Finn leaned down and closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking it clean. Rachel felt her entire body trembling, feeling as if he lit it on fire despite the ice cream.

"Finn, please. I need you," she whimpered, but he wasn't having it. Instead he grabbed the dildo once more and dipped it into the sauce, stepped away to sit on the chair. Rachel watched him confused, moaning immediately when he motioned for her to put her feet on his shoulders. She did as he told her and spread her thighs, hearing him gasp at the sight of her dripping pussy.

"Fuck Rachel, you're so wet." He swallowed hard and used one hand to spread her further open, his other moving the dildo over her clit and opening, spreading the sauce all over her core. Rachel felt her body buzzing and she tilted her head to watch him, groaning as he leaned in to let his tongue swipe over her slit.

"Please Finn, please. I am begging you, please," she groaned and bucked her hips, moaning rather loudly as his lips finally closed around her clit, sucking hard and licking it frantically. She thought she was going to explode, her entire body humming, but soon she felt something cold and hard press against her opening. A gush of wetness pooled at her opening and she was dripping. Finn smirked against her pussy and drew random patterns on her clit with his tongue, his hand shifting to thrust the blue toy into her awaiting pussy. Rachel screamed on the table as her hips rocked a little. He took it as a sign to keep going, his hand thrusting the dildo in and out of her body steadily.

"Fuck you're so wet and so hot baby," he moaned, his face glistening with her juices as he watched the dildo repeatedly disappearing in her body.

"Finn fuck me harder," Rachel finally rasped out between ragged breathes, her hips bucking against him. He nodded his head and moved even faster. The room filled with the sound of the toy smacking into her pussy. Rachel screamed and clenched her muscles, her entire body trembling when he shifted his hand, thrusting hard against her upper wall. She felt all strength leave her body, her vision temporarily black while he fucked her literally in oblivion. She screamed once more as his tongue attached to her clit, her orgasm rocking her entire body. As she came down from her thigh, Finn slowed down his movements and pulled away, feeling her thighs twitch as he pressed kisses to them.

"Finn oh my God, Finn," she rasped out and wrapped her arms around him once his face was hovering over her. He slowly pulled out the dildo and trailed it up her body, pressing it to her lips. Rachel opened her mouth and swallowed the toy, sucking it clean and letting him fuck her mouth with the toy.

"You're by far the hottest woman on this planet," he grunted into her ear and pulled the dildo away, pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back and finally wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning loudly when his hard cock brushed against her still sensitive core.

"Take me, now. Please," she whined and Finn obligated this time. He dropped the dildo and shifted his hips, pushing his cock into her body. He groaned as he pushed all the way in, her pussy still clenching hard around him. Rachel's legs on the other hand caged him, his hands placed on either side of her body. He stayed inside of her for a moment, looking down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you," he whispered softly and pressed a wet kiss to her mouth. Her lips curled up into a smile and she pulled him closer for another kiss.

"I love you. Now fuck me," she replied and Finn pulled out, snapping his hips forward quickly. He repeated the action several times, Rachel's fingers digging into his arms to steady herself. He watched Rachel as his hips kept smacking against hers, his cock sliding deep into her body. Rachel bit her lip as she stared into his eyes, trying to not lose focus. Her core was burning and twitching, her clit tender, so when he pulled over the edge of the table, pressing her upper body on the table, she screamed as her clit brushed over his cock. Finn loved the sound and shifted her even more, thrusting hard and fast, her clit rubbing at his cock with each motion.

"I am…so…close," Rachel rasped out and Finn only increased his pace. Rachel's body tightened and she moaned loudly as she came a second time, Finn immediately following. He slumped back on the chair, pulling Rachel with him. She felt like goo and just loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a lazy kiss.

"That was….amazing," he mumbled against her mouth and gripped her hips tightly. Rachel couldn't form any words and just breathed hard against his cheek, barley registering anything other than the buzzing and humming of her entire body.

"Please feel free to do this again," she finally managed to say and pulled away enough to look at him. He gave her his trademark half smile and looked down at their still connected bodies, his half hard cock stirring inside of her again.

"How about now?" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Rachel laughed heartedly and smacked his chest, shaking her head.

"No, not now," she replied and pecked his lips, getting off his lap. She felt their mixed cum drip down her thighs, Finn licking his lips at the sight.

"But how about you join me in the shower?" She laughed and made her way towards the bathroom. Finn grinned at the suggestion and jumped up, running after his girlfriend. For a moment he embraced her from behind, but as soon as he made contact he was gone again.

"Finn?" She asked rather confused and turned her head. The very same moment he came back into the bathroom, the blue dildo clutched in his hand.

"I thought this may come in handy," he chuckled and Rachel rolled her eyes, stepping into the shower to turn on the water.

The End


End file.
